A large and growing population of users employs various electronic devices to read digital content such as articles, journals, magazines, electronic books (e-books), news feeds and blog feeds. Among these electronic devices are e-book readers (also known as e-readers), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
Digital content often includes web pages provided by various content hosting websites. Converting web pages into a format appropriate for e-readers or other electronic devices typically involves removing noise from the web pages. Noise may include, for example, advertisements, navigation panels, links, small images, comments, and the like. As e-readers and other electronic devices continue to proliferate, finding inexpensive and effective ways to remove noise from web pages continues to be a priority.